History In The Making
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: SPR has a new case. Somehow it ties Mai and the case together. WHo will protect Mai? Or will she have to protect herself?
1. Chapter 1

History In The Making File 1.1

Shibuya Psychic Research knew it was not a normal day when their high school student assistant arrived to the office before anyone else.

Mai Taniyama woke early that morning feeling slightly off. She just brushed it aside as morning drowsiness. Seeing as she had no school that day, she decided to spend the day at the office getting paperwork done and filed.

So after getting dressed, Mai looked at the clock and saw it read 5:15 a.m.. She shrugged and headed out the door after a quick shower and change of clothes, and headed across town to the office. The lights were off and the door was locked when she arrived. Luckily, she was given a key.

Letting herself in, she looked around and noted that the clock told her it only took her 30 minutes ti get there.

Upon entering the office, Mai headed to the little kitchen area to put on some coffee for herself and tea for her boos and the other assistant, Naru and Lin.

After preparing her coffee, she left enough hot water in the kettle to make tea for the two males of the office. Mai sipped she coffee as she made her way to her desk to begin her work.

About half an hour later, she finished and filed all the paper work. As soon as she closed the filing cabinet, she dropped down in her chair and sighed. Mai's eyes grew heavy as she stared at the wall in front of her. Laying her head on her arms, she drifted off into a not so peaceful dream.(Which we'll get to later)

The door creaked open as two men walked in. One was an adult, and the other was a teen, just barely an adult. Both of them had looks of shock on their faces at the sight of the lone occupant sleeping at her desk. They received an even greater shock when they noticed that her desk was clean, save for a lamp, a notebook, and a pen/pencil/highlighter holder. Usually, the desk was littered with papers and other junk.

The younger of the two males walked over to Mai.

"Mai. Mai! Wake up," he shook the sleeping girl awake.

"Mm? Naru?" Mai jumped up, nearly bumping heads with her boss," I'm sorry!"

The older of the three looked into the filing cabinet," You finished your work already?" he asked as surprised as a stoic person could sound.

"Shocking. What time did you get here?" Naru asked her.

Mai looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:30 a.m.

"Since…..5:45," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck, sheepishly.

Naru blinked. He sure as hell wasn't expecting that reply. Which led to the following question," Why?"

"I woke up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to come in and all my work done before everyone came in," Mai explained, heading into the kitchen area to pour Naru and Lin some tea.

"And school?" Naru asked, reaching into the filing cabinet and grabbing out a file to check it over.

"Teachers are in some all day meeting/conference thing" Mai returned with two cups of steaming hot tea and handed them off to her co-worker and boss.

Next thing she knew, Naru had the back of his hand on her forehead.

"You have a light fever. You should take it easy," Naru turned to go into his office.

"_Is he truly worried?" Mai asked herself._

"_I'll dock your pay if you end up passing out on the job," he said, walking into his office._

_Lin followed suit and entered his own area, leaving Mai to herself._

"_Oh Naru! An Akira Nobunaga called, requesting an appointment," Mai called out._

"_Set it up for 2 o' clock," Naru answered back._

_Chapter 1 end_


	2. Author

History In The Making File 1.1

Shibuya Psychic Research knew it was not a normal day when their high school student assistant arrived to the office before anyone else.

Mai Taniyama woke early that morning feeling slightly off. She just brushed it aside as morning drowsiness. Seeing as she had no school that day, she decided to spend the day at the office getting paperwork done and filed.

So after getting dressed, Mai looked at the clock and saw it read 5:15 a.m.. She shrugged and headed out the door after a quick shower and change of clothes, and headed across town to the office. The lights were off and the door was locked when she arrived. Luckily, she was given a key.

Letting herself in, she looked around and noted that the clock told her it only took her 30 minutes ti get there.

Upon entering the office, Mai headed to the little kitchen area to put on some coffee for herself and tea for her boss and the other assistant, Naru and Lin.

After preparing her coffee, she left enough hot water in the kettle to make tea for the two males of the office. Mai sipped she coffee as she made her way to her desk to begin her work.

About half an hour later, she finished and filed all the paper work. As soon as she closed the filing cabinet, she dropped down in her chair and sighed. Mai's eyes grew heavy as she stared at the wall in front of her. Laying her head on her arms, she drifted off into a not so peaceful dream.(Which we'll get to later)

The door creaked open as two men walked in. One was an adult, and the other was a teen, just barely an adult. Both of them had looks of shock on their faces at the sight of the lone occupant sleeping at her desk. They received an even greater shock when they noticed that her desk was clean, save for a lamp, a notebook, and a pen/pencil/highlighter holder. Usually, the desk was littered with papers and other junk.

The younger of the two males walked over to Mai.

"Mai. Mai! Wake up," he shook the sleeping girl awake.

"Mm? Naru?" Mai jumped up, nearly bumping heads with her boss," I'm sorry!"

The older of the three looked into the filing cabinet," You finished your work already?" he asked as surprised as a stoic person could sound.

"Shocking. What time did you get here?" Naru asked her.

Mai looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:30 a.m.

"Since…..5:45," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck, sheepishly.

Naru blinked. He sure as hell wasn't expecting that reply. Which led to the following question," Why?"

"I woke up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to come in and all my work done before everyone came in," Mai explained, heading into the kitchen area to pour Naru and Lin some tea.

"And school?" Naru asked, reaching into the filing cabinet and grabbing out a file to check it over.

"Teachers are in some all day meeting/conference thing" Mai returned with two cups of steaming hot tea and handed them off to her co-worker and boss.

Next thing she knew, Naru had the back of his hand on her forehead.

"You have a light fever. You should take it easy," Naru turned to go into his office.

"_Is he truly worried?" Mai asked herself._

"_I'll dock your pay if you end up passing out on the job," he said, walking into his office._

_Lin followed suit and entered his own area, leaving Mai to herself._

"_Oh Naru! An Akira Nobunaga called, requesting an appointment," Mai called out._

"_Set it up for 2 o' clock," Naru answered back._

_Chapter 1 end_


End file.
